


alien au

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day of his routine.

Waking up not so early, having lovely breakfast with his mom and headed to the gym.

It was just a perfect daily routine of his life if not because of that strange noise coming from the dark alley he passed by.

Maybe it's a cat, maybe it's just a drunk man.

But the unusual curiosity had taken over him and Kim Jon Kook decided to check on the dead alley.

He stopped on his track when he saw a tall, tall man standing at the end of the pathway.

The lanky man was looking at the blue sky with mouth hanging open. He only recognized Jng Kook's present when the gym trainer accidentally stomped on a can and almost fell.

"Oh, hi," Jong Kok waved, slightly feeling dumb for trying to be nice with strange stranger.

The only thing he remembered after that was green light shooting from that freaky guy's eyes attacking his poor small eyes and he got blinded, or passed out. Whichever was it that he ended up waking up with sore muscle all over his body. His hands and feet tied securely with rubber strap attached to the ceiling and floor.

Snap  
He thought when he failed to free himself with his muscles strength.

There was no window and the cold room was so dark Jong Kok couldn't tell how long he had been captive there.

Just when he thought he would be left there until he died, the door he never had known was exist opened.

"Oh, hi," the tall man Jong Kok saw this morning spoke to him.

Jong Kok closed his eyes, having a sudden flashback of what had happened to him.

"You freak," Jong ook managed to utter the offending word.

"Who is freak? My name is Gwng Soo."

Jong ook couldn't help but rolled his eyes, completely annoyed of how the man trying to play innocent.

"You knocked me out with that weird greenlight then you tied me up, on top of that you undress me to nothing. Don't tell me that you are alien though it's make sense. But I will believe you more if you admit for being a freaky madman with S&M fetish.

"So, which one are you?" Jong Kok asked, still glaring with all his might.

The tall man blinked. He pulled out an ipad (from Jog Kook view of point) and typed something before finally answering with calm expression.

"Alien."

Jong ook sighed, "Well, that's explain why you're so freaking tall."

The alien stared at Jng Kook, making him uncomfortable to the point that his ears became red. Of course he would. He was as naked as baby and he couldn't hide his chest or crotch with his arms and ankles securely tied.

"Stop looking at me pervert, now let me go," Jng Kook finally said, unable to bare the humiliation.

"I can't" Gang Soo answered, as calm as robot, "The devices will automatically unlock only when my mission was completed."

"What mission?"

Jong Kok thought about alien attack and how he will get tortured so they know human's weakness and...

Wait, alien is not real  
Jong Kok blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Gwag Soo went back to his ipad before answering, "I need to learn mating process of your kind."

"Wha..?"

"Mating process. Sex. To pass your gene to the next generation. Our kind is on decline and we need to find out way to avoid extinction.


	2. chap2

"From our research, human multiplied really fast from the past 200 years."

Jong Kok knitted his eyebrows, "mating? You should have kidnap bunnies," he said.

"Bunnies?"

"Yeah, fluffy innocent creatures that cannot stop fucking each other," Jog Kook explained, remembering bunnies he owned when he was small. Young Jog Kook was traumatized and ran to his mom when his brother told him that his bunnies were gay because they take turn to fuck each other day and night.

"So, sex should be done as much as possible. Noted."

Gwang So typed the new information he got and Jong Kok bit his lips, realized how he told some unnecessary thing to the freak.

"And now you have to guide me to do sex intercourse." Gwng Soo put his ipad and started stripping his clothes off, "Hyung."

"Wuah wuah hold on wait stop and the hell you called me just now?" Jog Kook panicked, trying to free himself with no avail.

"Hyung, by human age, I'm supposed to be younger than you."

Gwang So walked closer to the bounded man. He only stopped when his nose almost touched Jog Kook's.

"I learn a lot before coming here, hyung. Read what you called book and watch the video."

"The video? What video? Yah, yah, STOP GROPING MY CHEST DAMMIT."

Jong Kok struggled so hard making Gwng Soo automatically retreat.The muscle man only stopped after he saw the alien had stepped back. He checked on the cuff binding his arms but they were still as good as new. Alien technology sure is no joke.

"I... read that that parts are sensitive but not as extreme as that..."

"What do you mean by that," Jong Kok offended. thought it was true that he hate it when his hair or chest were touched by someone, it doesn't mean he's as sensitive as...

"Look, I think you kidnapped the wrong gender," Jong Kok finally explained.

"For you to have sex intercourse, and by your description. I'm pretty sure you're suppose to find a girl."

"Girl?" Gwag Soo repeated the word.

"Yeah girl." Jog Kook took a deep breath before continuing, "A delicate, beautiful human with nice smell and pretty dress. Boobs and curved body."

Gwang So typed the specification Jog Kook had mentioned on his ipad.

"Boobs, cleavage," the alien muttered.

"Yes, cleavage," Jong Kok smiled, already seeing a gateway from his unlikeable situation.

"Cleavage, boobs," Gwng Soo mumbled while touching the ripped chest of ong Kook, before going slowly to the base of his manboobs.

Jong Kok paled.

"Emm, okay, see mine is different..."

"Curve, hips..."

Oh God  
"Yah, what is your name again? Gwang? Gwag Soo, listen..." Jng Kook tried to stop the man from exploring his body much longer (with talking, that was all he can do) but the human couldn't hold his moan when Gwang So kneaded his buttcheeks.

"And down here I'm suppose to find an entrance to your soul. That was what written in the book." Gang Soo muttered to himself and Jog Kook wanted nothing but to burn that cheesy book the alien had chose to read among others.

Nevertheless, the situation had been out of control especially on Jog Kook side. He tried to move his body but the cuff were too strong.

"Stop, STOP, YAH."

And thankfully the alien stopped.

"Yes Hyung?" Gwng Soo asked innocently. Jog Kook knew it was wrong but seeing how obedient the alien could be, and his special tone when calling him hyung had intrigued him.

But that really was not the right time.

"You cannot force me to do sex when I don't want it, see. It's in our law."

"Law?"

"Yeah, you can be a criminal, bad man."

"Bad man?" Gwng Soo repeated all the keywords and he looked troubled. Jog Kook noticed this and felt relieved. At least the alien liked to be a good guy and won't do such harm to him.

"Yes, now, since kidnapping innocent people is crime also, you can let me go now. I will forget everything about you and your kind." Jong Kok tried to negotiate, smiling sweetly to add sugary effect.

“I can’t hyung,” the alien said, shaking his head, “They are automatic devices which only can turn off when I finish my mission.”

Jong Kok’s heart shrunk upon heard that. He sighed deeply while closing his eyes. Jong ook thought his defeated pose would be a clear message for alien to make his move.

A minute passed in silence.

“Yah, what are you waiting for,” Jog Kook snapped finally.

Gwang So blinked, “I thought, you don’t want to do it?”

Jong Kok sighed, “Well, I don’t want to get stuck here forever. Do I have another choice?”

Gwang oo bit his lips. The said alien approached the naked man slowly. He could hear the crackle noise of the chain that bound the trembling buff man in front of him.

Jong Kok lowered his gaze, feeling a sudden nervousness creeping on his spine.

He held his breath spontaneously when his chin was touched by the large hand of the alien. Forcing his small, full in fear, eyes to meet Gwng Soo’s one.

“I can make you want it, hyung,” Gwng Soo spoke without leaving his eyes. Jong Kok gulped down. Half of his brain was already mesmerized by the beauty of that big pair of sparkling marble eyes.

“How…”

Jong Kok’s question was cut abruptly by a sudden kiss. A passionate kiss.

Jong Kok’s eyes widen. But the soft lips that touched his were never asking for full dominance. Gwg Soo didn’t put too much pressure but instead, waiting for the ‘older’ man to return his affection.

There really was no reason to resist.

Jong Kok pushed back before opening his mouth, allowing the alien to invade his inside. It really was a good decision considering how good Gwag Soo’s skill was despite of him being an outer space creature..

It only took few minutes for Gwng Soo to make Jog Kook gasped for air, face flushed red and obviously had surrender to whatever Gwag Soo had in mind.

“Did you, use drug on me?” Jog Kook asked, feeling dizzy from too much heat. It was quite embarrassing to feel this much when they only had simple make out session.

“No,” Gwag Soo answered, “It just my technique. I told you I learnt a lot before coming here, hyung,” He added, smirking.

“Now, may I?”

Gwang So didn’t need any answer. Seeing how his human as obedient as kitten now, the alien didn’t wait to make his next move.

Gwang So stroked the ripped chest gently, letting the bounded man to enjoy their personal moment. His hands were now traveling on Jng Kook’s abdomen, all the way to his navel.

Jong ok hissed when Gwag Soo hold his hip bones. Eyes fixed to the floor. His body was trembling hard.

“Hyung, relax,” Gwag Soo whispered to Jong Kook’s burning ear.

“Is it your first time?”

Jong Kok chuckled, “ I thought, I’m the human who suppose to teach you about these things,” he said, wondering what book Gwng Soo had read for his reference to be able to master all that technique.

“No, it’s not. But this is my first time playing with this,” Jog Kook added, moving his hands to get Gwng Soo’s attention to the chain that bind him all this time.

“Do you think it’s a game?

“Hyung, I can do everything I want and you can do nothing.”

The alien, for the first time of that day, giving a sharp, evil look to his victim.

Jong Kok shuddered. He let out a strangled moan when Gwng Soo’s hand finally reached his manhood. The grip was not as gentle as Jong Kok hoped. The human gasped when Gwng Soo started kneeding the balls until it was half erected.

“May we continue another time? You’re obviously out of breath,” Gang Soo said, eyebrows knitted to show his concern. But Jong Kok knew better than believing this trickster.

“No, do it now,” Jong Kok stuttered between his breath.

“Don’t leave me like this,” he added, eyes watery from craving more touch. Jong Kok realized that he’s basically pleading to be done by non-human creature. But the heat inside his body was too much to bear any longer.

The smirk Gwang So gave was enough to make Jng Kook smiled in return. The big hands were back to give pleasure to Jng Kook’s aching body. He let a satisfied moan when Gang Soo put special attention to his crotch area.

“May I?” Gwang So asked and Jog Kook nodded in return.

Gwang So then said some gibberish Jng Kook couldn’t understand and all of sudden the strap binding his ankles were magically dismissed.

“Only the ankles I could control, I’m not lying,” Gwag Soo automatically explained when Jog Kook gave him the look.

Gwang So almost chocked when the strong legs catch his lean body and dragged him closer to the chained man.

“I cannot believe you anymore. I won’t let you go until you learn perfectly what I would teach you.

“Be prepared,” Jong Kok said, smirking.

Jong Kok opened his eyes slowly.

A blue sky he somehow missed a lot greeted him first.

He was lying on the ground. Confused. He looked around and found himself in the familiar alley.

Slowly, he raised his upper body to sit. There, not far from him lay a squished can he vaguely remembered.

Did I lost conscious after tripping on that damn can?  
Jong Kok tried to recall, but no matter how, it felt like he missed a simple peace of puzzle.

He got up finally and felt discomfort all over his body, probably from tripping, maybe head first. That would explain why his head hurt so much.

He looked at the bright sky once again before realized he had job to do at this hour. He checked the time and fortunately he won’t be late if he rushed to the gym now.

“Excuse me, I want to register my membership.”

It was already a closing time when a man approached Jong Kok with a smile.

Jong Kok paused. He stared at the taller man for almost like a minute before return the smile.

“You’re back,” Jong Kok said, grinning.

Gwag Soo blinked, “You remember me Hyung?”

“Well, it’s not even a day. And my butt still hurt,” Jog Kook replied, unconsciously stroking his aching back.

“Oh, right, we’re on earth…”

Gwang o thought for a moment before leaning onto reception desk that separated him with the trainer.

“My mission was a success hyung. Thanks to you we can save our kind from extinction. Our planet rotated much faster than your planet so there’s time difference. For me, it’s been 2 year since I last met you. I thought you had forgot about me.” Gwng Soo explained excitedly.

Jong Kok listened to the story calmly, “So… you really are an alien?”

Gwang So threw his arms dramatically on air, probably from watching too much earth drama.

“Hyung, we had performed every single position from that thick guide book in 2 minutes by earth time. Do you believe me if I said I’m only a human?”

“Okay, I believe you,” Jon Kook finally said, clearing his throat in embarrassment, “ So, taking a gym membership now, Mr. Alien?”

Gwang So smiled wide, “Yes. My next mission is to study human anatomy especially muscles.”

Jong Kok took the registration paper from Gwng Soo and smirked, “You’re in the right place sir. And I would gladly assist in case you need some private lesson.”


End file.
